


Solo La Rabia De No Sentirse Suficiente

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy!Stiles, M/M, Y Conversaciones muy furiosas XD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4.- Un instante en el que todo parece derrumbarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo La Rabia De No Sentirse Suficiente

**Author's Note:**

> La mayoria de los fics a continuacion no tienen relacion aparente entre si, salvo unos cuantos que conllevaran un seguimiento inmediato, pero la verdad solo son vistazos a la relacion entre Stiles y Derek en diferentes momentos del tiempo, tanto con un Derek Alpha como cuando aun era Beta.
> 
> Espero les gusten
> 
> Y ya saben, ningun personaje me pertenece, todo de Jeff Davis y la MTV. ¬¬

 

** **

**~SOLO LA RABIA DE NO SENTIRSE SUFICIENTE~**

 

Es el periodo más largo sin que se dirijan la palabra desde que su relación decanto en lo inevitable, ambos lo resienten, pero es Stiles quien se lleva la peor parte. No importa que haya sido él quien provocó el distanciamiento alentado por la testarudez de Derek, el instinto del lobo que es sordo a la razón y su propia incapacidad para entender que a veces _Derek el lobo_ no puede seguir razón alguna aunque sea lo que más desee.

Todo inicio la noche que Derek mordió a Isaac, el deseo del Alpha por tener una manada anteponiéndose a casi todo de una manera tan sutil que en un primer momento Derek ni siquiera lo noto. Fue casi como el respirar, un acto reflejo que no conlleva mayor meditación que la costumbre. Solo que la costumbre en ese entonces ni siquiera figuraba en la memoria de Derek, pero si en la del instinto recién adquirido. Su naturaleza de Beta disolviéndose ante la intensidad que la garganta desgarrada de Peter había desatado en su cuerpo.

Cuando se lo contó a Stiles la discusión se vio venir, pero no podía ocultarle algo tan importante como la mordida y el deseo recién adquirido, no después de lo sucedido con Scott y todo ese asunto. Stiles reclamó que no tenía derecho a hacer tal cosa, a decidir por alguien más el rumbo de su vida y cambiarla de tal forma que la adolescencia sería un campo de flores comparado con lo que se le avecinaba tras ese mordisco. Pelearon por el libre albedrio de las personas y por las cosas que Derek ahora sentía eran su deber realizar para ganar poder, para no ser un blanco fácil ante otras manadas y su la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a Stiles.

Stiles discutió eso ultimo, pero se quedo conforme cuando el mismo Isaac le comunicó que fue su deseo recibir el mordisco, muy aparte de toda la persuasión que Derek hubo empleado para que le dijera que sí. A final de cuentas termino aceptándolo, no muy contento, pero si muy consciente de que Derek tenía algo de razón.

Un Alpha necesitaba una manada para proteger su territorio y para no volverse loco a la larga por abstenerse a satisfacer al instinto, que tarde o temprano terminaría desquiciándolo para convertirlo en algo peor que Peter Hale. Y Stiles no quería ver a Derek de esa forma, no podía permitir que se perdiera de esa manera.

La única condición que impuso fue que a cualquiera que fuera a morder debía dar su consentimiento explicito.

Derek le preguntó a Stiles si deseaba la mordida y este dijo que no. A Derek le dolió la negativa, el lobo odio un poco a Stiles por resistirse, pero Stiles explico sus porqués, la proposición de Peter y el miedo que tenía a no poder controlarse. El lobo simplemente no pudo seguir albergando rencor. Derek nunca deseo tanto proteger a Stiles como ese día.

Cuando Derek decidió morder a Erika las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, ya no se trataba solo del instinto por tener una manada, sino de las propias inseguridades de Stiles y el haber sido ignorado cuando le pidió a Derek no hacerlo.

\- ¡ELLA ES PERFECTA, STILES! – ruge Derek sin poder contenerse, porque la verdad se han estado gritando los últimos veinte minutos y a este punto ya es imposible no hacerlo.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TIENE SEGURIDAD Y AUTOESTIMA Y ES ESO LO QUE LOS HACE PERFECTOS?! ¡Estas buscando títeres Derek, no betas! – explota Stiles una vez más, a final de cuentas eso es algo que había querido decir desde que mordió a Isaac.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – el siseo se le escapa porque ahora es el lobo el que se defiende, no solo Derek y sus ganas de meter un poco de razón en la cabeza dura de su novio. Aunque la razón no tenga cabida en esa discusión, y no entre ellos realmente.

\- Los betas son sumisos ante su Alpha, acatan sus órdenes sin chistar y jamás discuten con él, pero lo hacen tras años de convivencia, al aceptarlo como su líder. Tú no tienes ese tiempo y tampoco la paciencia para esperar a que te acepten, por eso buscas a los débiles emocionales porque sabes que te seguirán sin objeciones por el simple hecho de que, según tu, les arreglaste la vida. No me vengas con eso de que son perfectos porque no es verdad, al menos no en el sentido que debería.

\- Tú no eres como yo así que no lo puedes entender, no finjas que puedes. Y no te atrevas a juzgarme, Stiles. No conoces mis motivos.

\- No te estoy juzgando, Derek, pero sabes que tus métodos no son los correctos. ¡NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES! ¡¿Cómo estas tan seguro que debes morderla?! – rebate una vez más, porque ahora solo es impotencia lo que siente al no poder evitar lo que Derek planea, un dolor ciego que le llena el pecho al pensar que Derek por fin se ha dado cuenta que necesita algo más que solo al simple y humano Stiles.

\- ¡Solo lo sé! – gruñe, porque ya no quiere gritar y el olor amargo de la pena de Stiles le está quemando.

\- ¡ENTONCES MUERDEME SI NECESITAS MORDER A ALGUIEN, PERO NO A ELLA! – suelta a la desesperada, porque a este punto está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea porque no la muerda.

Derek ni siquiera piensa la respuesta cuando ya la esta gritando, es algo automático que le nace desde el fondo y explota en su boca porque es obvio que Stiles no quiere ser mordido y está en él preservar sus deseos conociendo los miedos que hay detrás de tal decisión.

\- ¡TU NO QUIERES LA MORDIDA! ¡Y DEJA DE INSISTIR PORQUE ES INUTIL, LO VOY A HACER…! La necesito. – contesta invadido por la furia, la pena y la confusión por oler los sentimientos de Stiles que son tan contradictorios con lo que dice que ya no puede controlarse.

Se obliga a dar un paso atrás después de esa respuesta, porque la ha sentido como un golpe, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones y por un momento no sabe como volver a respirar hasta que Derek da un paso al frente, intentando cerrar esa brecha que se ha formado. Es ahí donde recuerda como volver a respirar y se obliga a permanecer entero a pesar de que por dentro esta hecho añicos.

Stiles nunca imagino que el rechazo le dolería tanto, pero no le lastimó tan brutalmente como las últimas palabras de Derek, ese " _La necesito"_ susurrado que confirmo sus miedos y creo nuevos. Cuando Derek da su segundo paso hacia él, Stiles solo consigue girarse y salir de la casa Hale en silencio, sin ninguna otra respuesta que no sea el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y el del Jeep alejándose.

Derek mordió a Erika al día siguiente, Stiles se refugió en su casa y en Scott durante los dos siguientes a ese.

Puede que no fuese lo más maduro que pudo haber hecho, pero estaba dolido por las palabras de Derek, por su _necesidad_ de morderla y más que nada por su propio miedo a perderle. Stiles no sabía ni remotamente que hacer para retenerle a su lado cuando se diera cuenta que, bueno, él no era lo suficientemente bueno para lo que les esperaba, para lo que sabía le terminaría pidiendo el instinto tarde o temprano. Aunque por lo que estaba pasando se dio cuenta que era temprano.

Stiles había pasado horas buscando información en internet acerca de las dinámicas de los lobos, de los hombres lobos, paso horas enteras sin dormir tan solo por leer de principio a fin los libros que habían quedado intactos de lo que alguna vez fue la biblioteca de los Hale. Había devorado con avidez todo lo que le ayudara a entender al lobo en Derek, a los instintos que le dominarían con el paso del tiempo por necesidades específicas que ni siquiera el mismo Derek podría entender hasta que estuvieran satisfechas.

Stiles sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre un Alpha recién ascendido, y en esa misma información que había recabado se hallaba la fuente de sus miedos, porque muy en su interior sabía que llegado el momento Derek no necesitaría a un humano a su lado, a un hombre. Sabía perfectamente que la necesidad de Derek por tener a Erika en la manada no respondía solo a la casualidad, sino a una necesidad real que su _novio_ todavía ignoraba, pero que comenzaba a despertar paulatinamente. En una primera instancia solo sería el tenerla cerca, suficientemente al alcance, y después… después las cosas, la naturaleza, seguirían su curso.

Por eso despotricó, gritó y rogó que no la mordiera, que no la hiciera parte de esa manada en formación que tenía en mente, escudándose en razones que si bien tenían un fundamento sólido, respondían a la inmadurez e inseguridad de un chico enamorado, asustado de perder lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida en mucho tiempo.

Cuando por fin vuelve al instituto y se encuentra por primera vez con ella, después de la mordida, se da cuenta que su batalla por retener a Derek puede estar perdida desde el inicio. Porque sinceramente ¿Cómo va a competir con esa nueva Erika que, a todas luces, es muy superior a él en los aspectos que le interesan?

En los aspectos en los que necesita ser muy superior si quiere que su relación con Derek dure.

Es un golpe duro que se obliga a soportar a base de pura fuerza de voluntad y orgullo. Sosteniéndose únicamente en Scott porque es el único en el que confía, aunque igualmente ignore por completo lo que le sucede. Pero después de aquel primer encuentro, de ese primer vistazo a lo que tendrá que vencer, su propia inseguridad y dudas se ven reemplazadas por la ira, por la indignación de ser cambiado tan fácilmente por culpa de un simple… _animal._ Porque eso es lo que Derek en esos momentos es para él, un animal que responde a incentivos absurdos que apabullan y aplastan por completo lo que han construido juntos a lo largo de esos meses.

Stiles monta en cólera silenciosa, una furia que bien podría ser más peligrosa que la de Derek por la simple razón de que Stiles nunca se guarda nada; Stiles simplemente explota dejando salir todo lo que le molesta, se enfría y pasado el momento todo vuelve a la normalidad, pero cuando calla, cuando guarda silencio y oculta de todos lo que le hace daño, lo que hace es gestar el dolor, aumentar su rabia hasta que se convierte en odio.

Un odio que cuando estalla no lo hace de un solo golpe, es gradual, sublime y tan certero que las palabras que lleguen a brotar de sus labios en esos momentos desgarraran algo más que solo inseguridades.

La segunda vez que se encuentran no es solo un vistazo el que tienen el uno del otro, es un intento de acercamiento que tiene ella hacia él. Su sonrisa no tarda en desplegarse, toda coquetería e intenciones ocultas, a la par que el desagrado de Stiles se eleva exponencialmente.

Es completamente irracional lo que siente, esa furia hacia ella, pero igualmente no puede culparse por ello porque siente le están quitando algo que _le pertenece._ Así que antes de que siquiera llegue a dirigirle la palabra Stiles le detiene, una mirada dura que rivalizaría perfectamente con la Gerard Argent, y hay una orden implícita en su lenguaje corporal.

Una orden tan poderosa que el mensaje es claro en el silencio circundante y detiene a Erika en su sitio. _"No te acerques"_

Scott esta cerca para presenciar el encuentro y no puede evitar cuestionarle el porqué de tanta hostilidad.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso? - Stiles se limita a encogerse de hombros y responder un escueto:

\- No me agrada.

Que lo único que ocasiona es que Scott tenga más reservas y más dudas con respecto al reciente encuentro.

\- Antes lo hacía, eras el único que se sentaba con ella durante el almuerzo.

\- Ahora ya no me agrada. – escupe, más molesto que antes.

Porque Scott tiene razón, porque Erika le agradaba, le despertaba una necesidad de protegerla al verla tan sola y asustada de sí misma, pero que justo ahora no encuentra esos sentimientos, ya no están en él por más que los busca en su interior. Por último deja escapar un gruñido de frustración y cierra la puerta de su casillero con un golpe seco, molesto ahora con Derek por arrebatarle a alguien de su vida, por convertirla en algo que está empezando a detestar con todas sus fuerzas.

A alguien que le hubiese gustado conservar y seguir cuidando, pero más furioso porque si la situación hubiese sido diferente él mismo le hubiese propuesto a Derek morderla, solo para alejar el miedo de su cuerpo, para verla sonreír con confianza como venía haciendo desde que la vio esa mañana.

La sensación es tan contradictoria que siente que puede explotar de un momento a otro. Nunca antes su vida había chocado tanto con Derek, con esa nueva vida llena de monstruos y noches de luna llena. Sin lugar a dudas se siente perdido.

Al menos hasta que sale a la luz del día y toda su confusión desaparece, todos sus buenos sentimientos por Erika se disuelven al verla sonreír antes de entrar al auto de Derek. Todo su mundo desmoronándose al ver a Derek sonreír antes de irse a quien sabe dónde. No es ni siquiera necesario que Scott pregunte más por lo que ha estado pasando porque lo que ha visto ha sido respuesta suficiente incluso para alguien tan distraído como él.

Stiles siente la mano de Scott en su hombro pero no marca diferencia alguna, tiene algo roto en el pecho y le duele como nunca nada antes lo había hecho. Muy parecido a lo que sintió el día que su madre le dejo solo con su padre.

Derek le marca esa noche a su celular, como viene haciendo desde su discusión, y como es la costumbre de Stiles le ignora, apagando el celular tras siete mensajes consecutivos del mismo remitente.

Ni siquiera se digna a revisarlos, solo los borra y apaga.

El sábado que sigue se encuentra montado en su Jeep con rumbo a la vieja estación donde Derek y su nueva manada se esconden, y asiste solamente porque Isaac y Boyd, quién se unió al grupo en la última semana, le dieron el mensaje de que debía estar ahí. Scott le acompaña más como su amigo que como miembro de la manada, Jackson también estará ahí junto con Lydia, lo que lo hace un poco soportable, es la primera vez que le va a ver fuera de la escuela tras su milagroso despertar.

Al llegar lo primero que nota es a Derek, piel tostada descubierta por su camisa de tirantes, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en esa pose intimidatoria de siempre, su ceño esta como siempre, fruncido, pero además de eso puede ver unas enormes ojeras bajos sus ojos verdes que lucen más apagados de lo que recuerda. Se encuentra tenso y no es la tensión habitual que siempre le acompaña.

Stiles sabe que algo le está haciendo daño, pero decide ignorarlo, aun no está preparado para… bueno, para lo que sea que Derek le provoca. E inmediatamente nota que la vista de Derek esta fija en él, como si nada más existiera en el mundo, pero igualmente puede notar la ira adyacente en esa mirada. El reclamo que aún le falta por gritar tras su última conversación.

Esta tentado a acercarse y librar esa pelea que los llevara a reconciliarse, a sentir los brazos del otro sobre sus cuerpos, pero se abstiene porque también está consciente de que esa pelea puede llevar a otros caminos y desea posponerla lo más que pueda. En mayor medida se detiene porque Erika esta a la derecha de Derek, sonriendo, en el sitio que a él le corresponde ocupar como su pareja, como _su compañero_. La ira vuelve a arder en su pecho y su aroma inconfundible pone en alerta a todos, el estallido repentino de hostilidad es como una bofetada a todos los presentes, quienes no entienden nada en lo absoluto salvo Scott.

Scott pone una mano en su brazo y lo lleva a un sitio lejos de los demás, sentándolo en uno de los tantos asientos desperdigados por el lugar. Al menos ha conseguido que Erika deje de sonreír con el aroma de su enojo y eso lo calma por unos instantes.

Aunque la expresión de Derek se lleva esa calma en un segundo. Lo necesita tanto que le duele el pecho y le falta el aire por momentos, quiere arrojarse a sus brazos, sostenerlo, besarlo, pero, como antes, se detiene a sí mismo. Todo ese asunto está muy lejos de concluir y por una vez no quiere ser quien ceda primero.

Derek empieza a ladrar órdenes como siempre, imponiendo ejercicios a todos y poniendo a Lydia al corriente, instándola a aceptarle como su Alpha al igual que a Scott, pero este último se limita a sentarse al lado de Stiles sin hacerle el menor caso. Stiles está consciente de que Scott no aceptara ser parte de esa manada hasta que las cosas entre él y Derek se solucionen. Hasta que este cien por ciento seguro de que no es un simple juego por parte de Derek el estar con Stiles.

Una teoría que cobro más fuerza en su cabeza a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos.

La furia se nota en las facciones del Alpha por la insubordinación de Scott, pero no hace nada, se calla porque sabe que gritarle al mejor amigo de Stiles, tal y como están las cosas, podría conllevar a empeorar las cosas. Se expone a que Stiles haga algo más que solo ignorar sus llamadas y mensajes.

Tras unos minutos Scott termina uniéndose a esa sesión de entrenamiento por petición de Stiles, en un primer momento duda pero termina accediendo, su lobo más que feliz por aceptar la orden.

Stiles sonríe por primera vez en días al ver como su mejor amigo les patea el culo a todos, incluida Erika. La satisfacción malsana que le provoca aquello es algo que no puede definir como buena o mala tras tantos años de preocuparse con ella.

Sin percatarse de ello, o más bien decidiendo a ignorarlo, Derek se coloca a su lado, tan sigiloso como siempre y se sienta tan cerca que sus hombros se tocan. Un escalofrió le recorre ante el contacto, aun por encima de la ropa el tacto de Derek le descontrola, y no puede evitar recargarse en el, solo hasta que es consciente de lo que hace y vuelve a su posición original. Derek gruñe por ello, por la lejanía, por el silencio… por todo.

\- Tenia que morderla. – es lo primero que le dice, como si eso fuera justificación, y Stiles no puede hacer otra cosa más que mirarle enojado porque " _¿En serio?"_

\- No quiero hablar de eso. – se obliga a decir en voz baja, no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que hablan aunque sepa que es casi imposible que no les escuchen dentro de ese derruido edificio.

\- ¡Ni de nada en lo absoluto y no lo soporto! – gruñe Derek, y su tono de voz no es tan cuidado como el de Stiles por lo que todos se giran a verlos, solo un instante, el suficiente para que Derek les dirija una mirada y vuelvan a lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

\- No es un campo de flores para mí, Derek, pero no puedo estar cerca de… ella. No puedo estar cerca de ti, no ahora y no sé cuando pueda.

Y es un poco insultante la manera en que no le cuesta nada el decir que no puede estar cerca de él, cuando mencionar estar cerca de Erika le costó mucho esfuerzo. Quiere llorar, gritar, herirle de la misma forma en que él le ha herido pero no puede; y eso lo pone furioso porque no es culpa de Derek esta situación, sino del maldito lobo que hay dentro de él, ese mismo que ahora le cuesta mucho aceptar como parte de Derek y que preferiría no estuviera entre ellos.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Por qué no hice tu voluntad y la mordí?! ¡La necesitaba, Stiles, la necesitaba para fortalecerme, a la manada, para protegerte de lo que sea que venga! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?!

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDES TÚ QUE NO LA QUIERO CERCA DE TI?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDES TU DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE ME ATERRA PERDERTE FRENTE A ELLA POR ESE ESTUPIDO INSTINTO DE LOBO ALPHA?! ¡ENTIENDE QUE ODIO SENTIRME DE ESTA FORMA, COMO SI EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO TE VAYAS A DAR CUENTA QUE NO VALGO LA PENA, QUE NO ME NECESITAS Y TERMINARAS CAMBIANDOME!

Lo dice a gritos porque no puede callar, porque el dolor ya es demasiado y porque se está muriendo al no tenerle cerca. Porque está cansado, porque llegó a su límite y quiere que todo termine de una buena vez para derrumbarse, morir o levantarse una vez más, lejos de todo lo que le hace daño.

Derek le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto por la sorpresa de oírle explotar de esa forma como por el shock que le han causado sus palabras, durante toda la semana pasada ha querido entenderle, ha querido saber qué demonios es lo que los ha llevado a separarse de esa forma tan abrupta. Y ahora que lo sabe no tiene idea de que hacer más que solo decir:

\- Yo nunca te cambiaria…

Porque realmente nunca lo haría, jamás, ni siquiera por el instinto del que habló Stiles. Nunca. Pero aparentemente sus palabras han gatillado algo más porque el ramalazo de ira que brota de Stiles le golpea con tanta fuerza que la tristeza que le sigue, ese aroma amargo de su pena, casi consigue tirarlo al suelo.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué la besaste?!

Las palabras le dejan helado, tanto por la manera en que las ha dicho como por la sorpresa de que sepa lo que sucedió ese día después de que fuera a recoger a Erika a la escuela. Y la sorpresa debe ser muy obvia porque Stiles la nota y se lo hace saber.

\- ¿Sorprendido? Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que los seguí, ¿verdad? Y decías que nunca podría ocultar mi olor de ti, que siempre lo notarías. Creo que eso confirma que no era verdad. – le reclama con el dolor palpitando en su voz, con la falsa arrogancia que le da el haberlo engañado aunque fuese una vez. – Te vi besarla, vi como se abalanzó a tus brazos y la aceptabas con gusto, ¿y aun así te atreves a decirme que nunca me cambiaras?

Si las lagrimas caen por su rostro para ese momento Stiles decide ignorarlas, no permitiéndose a si mismo lucir más vulnerable al intentar ocultarlas.

\- Eso fue un… malentendido, Stiles. – les llega la voz ligeramente ahogada de Erika, nerviosa, asustada; igual a como era antes de la mordida. Stiles la reconoce, pero en lugar de sentir la típica sensación de protegerla lo que le despierta es rabia, odio.

Sin percatarse de ello, y en un movimiento demasiado rápido para alguien como él, se encuentra delante de ella, gritándole con todo lo que tiene dentro.

\- ¡ALEJATE DE NOSOTROS! – es puro fuego lo que hay en su voz, y si Stiles fuera consciente de si mismo se asustaría tanto como Erika, que recula hacia atrás encogiéndose contra un pilar sucio ante la fuerza que proyecta su voz.

Todo es silencio tras su grito, nadie se mueve y solo la mirada de Erika le devuelve a la realidad, ahora se siente como un monstruo. Él nunca le había gritado a nadie de esa forma, con tanto odio y rabia.

\- ¿Qué diablos me pasa? – susurra bajo, solo para sí mismo, confundido y asustado de sí mismo, de lo que se ha convertido por Derek. Esta caminando directo a la salida cuando Derek le detiene, abrazándolo por la espalda, inmovilizándolo cuando lucha por liberarse. - ¡Suéltame! – exige, y las lagrimas que ahora corren por su rostro si lo avergüenzan, se siente demasiado vulnerable y asustado como para evitar mostrarlo. Se siente como un animal herido, confundido.

\- Si, la bese… - le dice Derek al oído mientras forceja con él, y sus palabras solo lo lastiman porque está aceptando el hecho de que lo está cambiando por ella, y duele. – Pero no por lo que estas pensando, yo soy tuyo, Stiles, TUYO.

Pero Stiles solo forcejea, lucha por liberarse y salir corriendo a refugiarse a algún lugar a donde nadie lo pueda encontrar, a donde ni siquiera Derek pueda hallarle.

\- No es cierto, mientes. – rebate con fuerza, con la convicción que le da el dolor y sus inseguridades estúpidas.

\- No, no lo hago y lo sabes. El beso fue una estupidez, Stiles, ella no sabía que te tenía… la rechacé.

\- Yo te vi, vi que…

\- La rechacé, Stiles… te lo juro. – le dice una vez más, cortando lo que fuera a decir el joven entre sus brazos. Stiles quiere rebatir, pero la convicción de antes empieza a esfumarse porque le cree, no debería, pero comienza a creer en sus palabras.

\- Tarde o temprano me cambiaras, lo sé. – argumenta de vuelta, porque si van a terminar separándose prefiere que sea ahora que el dolor está fresco, cuando aun no esta tan apegado a Derek como para que la separación le mate. Aunque para eso ya sea tarde.

\- ¿Ya olvidaste que el lobo también te escogió, Stiles? No solo soy yo el que te ama, el Alpha, el de los instintos, el lobo también te ama y nunca dejara de hacerlo. Incluso cuando dejes de amarme, yo nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Y Stiles recuerda eso, recuerda ese momento cuando Derek se lo confesó cuando tuvo su momento de dudas.

_"- ¿Esto es por el lobo que necesita emparejarse? ¿Por qué si es por eso, Derek, yo no sé…?"_

_"- Es por mí, Stiles, por mí. El lobo te quiso después… mucho después."_

Y tras esa confesión Derek le dijo que era de por vida, que cuando hombre y lobo escogen compañero, pareja, es de por vida.

\- ¿Entonces no me dejaras? ¿No vas a cambiarme cuando quieras tener… hijos? – susurra con duda y miedo, aferrándose a los brazos que le sostienen, negándose a soltarlos cuando momentos antes luchaba por lo contrario.

\- Nunca, Stiles, primero moriría. Y si llegara a querer hijos… siempre hay otras maneras. – responde a su vez Derek, con susurros contra la oreja de Stiles, ciñéndolo más a su cuerpo tras la agónica separación que casi lo mata.

Solo entonces, con Derek pegado a su cuerpo, y con la manada al completo de testigo, es que Stiles decide relajarse y olvidar sus miedos. Dejándose llevar por Derek cuando este les ordena a los demás marcharse y le guía a algún lugar dentro de ese edificio.

De lo único que es consciente es que pronto hay una cama contra su espalda, que Derek esta contra su pecho y que la felicidad se expande por su cuerpo.

**Author's Note:**

> Intentare publicar en intervalos semanales porque no sé cuantos "momentos" vayan a resultar en total.
> 
> Los comments son muy agradecidos.
> 
> Y Feliz Navidad!


End file.
